emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2006
Events Showhome explodes and collapses, killing three people.]] *1st January - Paul Lambert is set upon by homophobic thugs. *4th January - Alan Turner contacts his son for the first time in years. (First appearance of Terence Turner since 1985) * 6th January - Terence Turner returns to the village for the first time since 1985. *10th January - Marlon Dingle walks in on his fiancee Donna Windsor wearing the wedding dress of his late wife Tricia and reacts with absolute shock and fury. *11th January - Alice Wilson is rushed to hospital for an emergency caesarean as her baby is in distress. *12th January - Alice gives birth to a son. *16th January - Sam and Alice discover Alice's cancer is very aggressive. *31st January - Nicola Blackstock breaks off her engagement to Simon Meredith. * 3rd February - Aaron Livesy returns to stay with his mother Chas Dingle. *6th February - Lisa and Debbie Dingle spend all day arguing. When Debbie makes a snide remark about Lisa's parenting skills, Lisa finally explodes with rage and physically attacks her. *14th February - Bob Hope and Marlon's joint stag do (despite the fact that Val Lambert was there) takes place at a casino. *15th February - Bob goes missing following his stag do. *16th February - Marlon marries Donna and Donna's mother Viv remarries Bob. At the reception in the Woolpack, Bob's son Jamie arrives by punching him, causing Scott Windsor to return the favour. (First appearance of Jamie Hope) *17th February - Dawn Woods catches her mother Jean Hope and her ex-husband Terry in bed. *19th February - Betty and Adam discover there is an injunction out on Terence whilst trying to track down his ex-wife. *22nd February - A drunk Terence tells his father that he did rape his sister Steph. Alan refuses to give Terence money but Terence knocks Alan unconscious, takes the money and flees. *27th February - Andy and Daz destroy everything inside the Kings River Development office. Off-screen, Katie Sugden and her father Brian Addyman are involved in a car accident on the way back to Emmerdale. Brian is killed and Katie is left in a coma. *28th February - Katie is rushed into surgery after bleeding in her abdomen. She later wakes from her coma. *3rd March - First appearances of Perdita Hyde-Sinclair and Grayson Sinclair. *5th March - Carl proposes to Chas. *6th March - Carl proposes to Chas again. *12th March - Nicola leaves the village after being exposed. (Final appearance of the character until 2007) *19th March - The Hopes throw out Scott upon discovering Scott reported Dawn for benefit fraud. *23rd March - First appearance of Rosemary Sinclair. *24th March - Alasdair Sinclair marries Sadie King. *6th April - Adam proposes to Steph. She rejects before confessing she killed Shelley. *9th April - Terence discovers the truth about Adam's past. *12th April - Adam drugs Terence before locking him in the cellar. *13th April - Terence is killed when Adam smacks him over the head with a fire extinguisher, sending him down the stairs. Adam and his girlfriend (also Terence's sister) Steph bury his body in the woods. *17th April - The Easter Egg competition, The Eggs Factor, is disrupted when a van with a canoodling Eric Pollard and Val Lambert inside rolls down a hill, destroying all the eggs. *18th April - Alice is told for her chemotherapy isn't working and her tumour has grown. *21st April - An argument between Daz Eden, Jasmine Thomas and Debbie Dingle ends when, in a fit of rage, Daz throws a bottle of vodka, which catches alight and sets Brook Cottage on fire. *23rd April - Alice's hen night takes place. *24th April - Sam and Alice marry. *27th April - Carl punches Matthew for tricking their brother Jimmy in order to buy the haulage yard the Kings were going to get. *28th April - Dawn is given a six-week custodial sentence for benefit fraud. *12th May - Lesley leaves the village with old flame Bobby-John Downes. (Final appearance of the character) *14th May - Steph and Adam return to the village and reveal that they got married. *18th May - Steph tells her father Alan that she killed her brother Terence. When showing showing Alan where Terence was buried, they discover the body missing. Dawn Woods is released from prison. *19th May - Steph suffers a breakdown and is admitted to a psychiatric hospital. *21st May - After being drugged by husband Adam, Steph hits a nurse at the psychiatric hospital. *23rd May - Carl slashes the tires on Matthew King's trucks. *26th May - Jean and Terry are arrested for lewd behaviour. *28th May - After learning about their affair, Jean's love interest and Terry's boss Tom King responds by sacking them. Dawn also discovers this and disowns Jean and Terry from seeing her or TJ again. *29th May - Chas runs over Del's dog Titch. *4th June - Shadrach walks in on Bob and Viv seducing each other after stealing alcohol from the shop. *8th June - Rodney punches Eric. The incident is caught on camera by a press photographer. *9th June - Kelly slaps Eric after discovering he badmouthed her to the police. She does it again so the incident is caught on camera. *13th June - Edna Birch slaps Victoria Sugden when she catches Victoria and her friend Kayleigh Gibbs in her home. *14th June - Jo Stiles catches Katie and Daz kissing. *27th June - A mystery person destroys the power box at the King's River showhome with the digger at the site. *28th June - Jimmy King collapses during an argument with Jack. *3rd July - Jimmy takes a photo of his ex-wife Sadie and Cain kissing. *5th July - When Cain refuses to help Sadie prevent Jimmy from exposing their affair, she retaliates by indirectly telling Ashley about his niece Jasmine's relationship with Cain. After forcing Jasmine to admit that she had been sleeping with Cain during their relationship, Ashley furiously confronts Cain in the Woolpack and punches him. Cain is consequently disowned by his own family and gets kicked out of his home later afterwards. *7th July - Adam kidnaps wife Steph and ties her up. *11th July - Steph Forsythe frees herself from the clutches of husband Adam by smacking him over the head with a vase. He chases her outside where he grabs her, but she slaps him. Later, Adam flees the village while Steph calls the police. * 12th July - Matthew King proposes to his former sister-in-law Sadie. *13th July - The King's River showhome explodes and collapses, trapping Diane Sugden, Jimmy King, Noreen Bell, Dawn Woods, Danny Daggert and estate agent David Brown. Marlon Dingle's brother Eli arrives in the village in time to witness the disaster. (First appearance of the character) *14th July - Noreen Bell's body is found. David Brown dies of injuries sustained in the house collapse. Dawn Woods dies in hospital of internal injuries sustained in the house collapse. (Final appearance of the character) *18th July - After learning from Jimmy and Cain about Sadie's affair with the latter, Matthew confronts her and she is forced to confess to staging the house collapse by paying Cain to damage the King's River showhome. He angrily throws her out and ends their relationship. *19th July - Terence's body is discovered in the foundations of the King's River showhome. *24th July - Steph is arrested for the murder of Terence. *26th July - Dawn' funeral takes place. Dawn's stepmother Viv discovers she is pregnant after she faints. Jasmine also discovers she is pregnant. *30th July - After realising she hasn't got much time left, Alice asks her husband Sam to help her die. *31st July - Alice dies in a suicide assisted by her husband Sam. *2nd August - Ivan and Simon leave for Costa Rica. (Final appearance of the characters) *3rd August - Noreen's funeral takes place. *6th August - Sadie pays Jasmine to abort her baby. *7th August - Jasmine has an abortion. *8th August - Alice's funeral is due to take place, but her body is taken by the police for examination. *10th August - The Dingles are taken in for questioning about Alice's death. *14th August - Alice's funeral takes place. *20th August - Viv decides to abort her and Bob's baby but Bob stops her just in time. *21st August - Pearl Ladderbanks runs into Daz in Leeds and brings him back to the village. Viv and Bob announce Viv's pregnancy to Jamie, who takes the news badly and insults Viv, resulting in a fight between Bob and Jamie. *24th August - Latisha Daggert returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 2002) *25th August - Sadie is questioned over her involvement in the King's River show home collapse. *27th August - Latisha returns to Portugal, but not before teaching Cain a painful lesson in respect. (Final appearance of the character) *30th August - Danny leaves the village for Portugal. (Last appearance of the character until 2007) *31st August - Katie and Jo fight over Katie's husband Andy. *3rd September - Cain Dingle and Sadie King attempt to burgle Home Farm but are interrupted. *6th September - Toni Daggert is burned after a fight with Del over Paddy Kirk in the Woolpack kitchen. * 8th September - Del is arrested on suspicion of wounding with intent. *17th September - Cain Dingle viciously attacks Sadie King before kidnapping her and her father-in-law Tom. Perdita Hyde-Sinclair suffers a miscarriage. *21st September - Cain and Sadie leave the village in spectacular fashion in order to escape the police. (Last appearance of Cain until 2009 and final appearance of Sadie) *3rd October - Andy and Daz find Andy's daughter Sarah who goes missing for 9 months and decide to keep Sarah's return a secret. *15th October - Victoria sees someone inside the abandoned Wylie's Farm, believing it's a ghost, but is in fact Emily Kirk. (First appearance of Emily since 2005) *17th October - Two thugs named Nick Callow and Gary Dench arrive in the village looking for Eli Dingle. *18th October - Nick and Gary raid the Woolpack looking for Eli, injuring Eli's brother Marlon in the process. Ethan Blake returns to the village. *20th October - In order to settle the score with Nick and Gary, Eli raids the Post Office armed with a shotgun, holding Viv and Kelly Windsor hostage. Eli then hides the shotgun under Nick and Gary's van and the two thugs are then arrested. Ethan leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) * 25th October - Emily attempts suicide by drowning herself, but Sam saves her just in time. *26th October - A distressed Viv Windsor collapses. Lisa attacks Emily upon discovering her return to the village. * 3rd November - Eve Birch marries James Jenson. Her great-aunt Lily Butterfield is present at the wedding. (First appearance of Eve since 2002 and first appearance of Lily) *7th November - Steph's trial for the murder of her brother Terence begins. *10th November - Steph is sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of her brother Terence. *12th November - Adam commits suicide in his jail cell. *14th November - Edna unwittingly discovers the Kings' involvement in the house collapse when she uncovers a forgery on their office computer. When Tom finds out about her investigation, he threatens to reveal a secret Edna told him a week ago should she probe this discovery any further. *16th November - Not wanting to subjugate to Tom's blackmail, Edna is forced to tell Peter she is his aunt - not his mother as he had originally believed. Jack and Daz visit Billy Hopwood in prison after discovering he is up for parole. (First appearance of the character since 2003). *17th November - After tipping the HSE into investigating King & Sons, which doesn't go as planned after the Kings successfully cover up their forgery, Edna slaps Tom after berating him for his manipulation and bringing Peter back to pressure her into revealing her secret to him. *20th November - After failing to get Jimmy to confess his involvement to the HSE, who tell Bob that there's little more they can do in the investigation, Bob tries to mow down Tom in a rage. *21st November - Len Reynolds confronts Tom about his treatment of Edna, resulting in a fight between the two. *22nd November - Terence's funeral takes place. *23rd November - Tom proposes to Rosemary. *26th November - A mysterious stranger named David Metcalfe arrives in the village looking for his father. (First appearance of the character) *28th November - David discovers Eric is his father and punches him. *3rd December - Katie falls off her horse. *5th December - Laurel discovers she is pregnant. *10th December - Paul witnesses Grayson Sinclair being attacked by a gang of homophobic thugs. *15th December - Jean takes the £200,000 compensation money for her daughter Dawn's death from the Kings. When Dawn's brother Jamie learns of his he disowns his mother and kicks her out. Jean kidnaps grandson TJ and flies to Morocco. (Final appearance of Jean Hope) *18th December - Upon discovering that Carl's ex-fiancé Chas has been conspiring with Jamie against him, Tom bribes her into ending her engagement with Carl before throwing her out of Home Farm. On the same night, Bob and Jamie vandalize the King's River billboard by torching it. *25th December - Tom marries Rosemary. Later on during the reception, he is pushed out of his bedroom window by an unknown assailant. *26th December - Tom is pronounced dead. *27th December - Paddy unintentionally proposes to Toni. She accepts. *29th December - Bob confesses to the murder of Tom. *31st December - Toni breaks off her engagement to Paddy after discovering he unintentionally proposed to her. Real life events * 20th May - Charlie Hardwick wins 'Best Comedy Performance', Leah Bracknell wins 'Best Exit', Nicola Wheeler wins 'Soap Bitch of the Year' and Daz and Belle trapped in a mineshaft wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year at The British Soap Awards. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *2006 at Wikipedia Category:2006